


How to Build a Home

by taytayloulou



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Kink, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, minor Balvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytayloulou/pseuds/taytayloulou
Summary: “Is this, like, a kink?”Jay squirms and he mumbles. “No. It’s not a kink.”'An abnormal sexual fetish', Carlos’ mind supplies. Yeah, this is definitely a kink.





	How to Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is some serious smut-lacking in the Jaylos community. I wanted to fix that and then this little plot happened and then this story was born. Enjoy!

Auradon Prep has a rule that a student can only skip one grade.

In the words of Jay, it’s “total horse shit,” and Carlos agrees.

While all of his friends graduated last year, Carlos was stuck at Auradon Prep for another 12 months. But now, he has his diploma in his hand and he lost his graduation cap somewhere in the crowd and Carlos doesn’t care.

Jay sweeps him off his feet and gives a long, drawn out kiss that Carlos would sputter and smack him for if he were still a high school student. However, he is officially graduated and doesn’t give a damn about the teachers that glare at them.

“Way to go, short stop,” Mal ruffles his hair. He hasn’t been shorter than her in almost two years, but since when has the stopped Mal from making fun of him?

Evie kisses his cheek and holds his hands. “I still say we should have fought the school on letting you be valedictorian.”

Carlos tries to respond, but Jay cuts him off. “Hey, we all know how smart he is. Everyone else can fuck off.”

All of the universities know how smart he is too. And with more Isle kids coming over, they’re the new hot commodity. Carlos had scholarships everywhere he applied to – though he only had one school he was interested in going to.

(The rest he had applied to were simply to rub in Reza’s face, who also graduated this year.)

His stuff is packed and so is Dude’s, who is officially retiring as the school mascot and escaping with Carlos. It’s loaded in less than an hour in a car that Evie owns – a blue minivan because Evie insists on driving the younger Isle kids wherever the need to go at any time – and then they’re off.

“You’re gonna love our new apartment,” Jay kisses his temple. “It’s kind of small, but I have a space set out for your nerd stuff-.”

“I’ve seen your apartment before, Jay,” Carlos nudges him and pets the snoozing dog in his lap. “I visit every weekend, remember?”

For the past year, Carlos has lived at Auradon Prep while Jay has lived on campus at Corona University, where is also where Mal and Evie live. On top of being kids from the Isle, Jay’s tourney skills, Mal’s art projects and Evie’s volunteer work had made them all qualify for multiple scholarships.

Carlos had taken the bus to get back and forth from Auradon Prep and Corona University so he could be with his boyfriend and friends during the weekends. Sometimes he rode up with Ben, who would go visit his girlfriends as often as he could from his office in Auradon.

Secretly, Carlos wonders if Ben feels betrayed that Mal and Evie went to a school so far, but the king still seems to be in shock at having two gorgeous girlfriends. The sex between them is pretty good, as far as Carlos can tell. There were nights over the previous school year when Jay and Carlos would hang out in the living room of the girls’ apartment while Mal, Evie and Ben all had crazy sex in the bedroom. He’s pretty sure Ben has gotten over it if there were any ill feelings.

The drive up this time is significantly better because it will be the _last_ time Carlos has to make it. He is saying goodbye to Auradon Prep and moving in with Jay on campus, starting the engineering program at Corona University and doubling up on classes to ensure he graduates the same time as his friends.

It’s even better because (not that Carlos is bragging. He only does that to Reza) he has enough scholarships to cover his entire college cost. Being an Isle kid and joining all the sports Jay often dragged him into, volunteering at animal shelters and, in Mal’s words, ‘being a mini fucking Einstein’ worked in his favor.

All those _plus_ Carlos was the only one to actively look for more scholarships on his own. He even wrote to Yen Sid on the Isle, asking his old teacher to write a letter of recommendation, which Professor Sid did happily.

He’s taking summer classes to help catch up to his friends, there’s a dog park not even 15 minutes from campus, Mal and Evie live in the same complex and he and Jay will finally be living together again.

Carlos can’t wait.

* * *

Living on a college campus is different than a high school dorm room. It’s much more like living with Cruella, and Carlos oddly prefers the familiarity of it.

There’s no set time of when he has to wash his clothing and bedding, no housekeepers to come in on the weekends, no eating schedule.

Students are more independent, more responsible. They’re treated like adults instead of children.

Carlos looks back at his life and thinks he was never a child. No one on the Isle was.

His freshman classes are so easy, it’s frustrating. Carlos takes on extra summer class for fun. Jay is allowed to stay on campus in the summer for tourney training (and also because he’s only been living in Auradon for three years now and has nowhere else to go, but no one likes to talk about that).

Jay, while great at caring for others, is not particularly good at caring for himself. His food stash is nearly entirely canned goods and boxes. His sheets are crumpled, who knows the last time Jay washed them, and his laundry is stuffed under his bed.

“Ugh,” Carlos groans after less than a week of living in the shared apartment. “The things I do for love, right, bud?” He asks Dude.

Dude just wags his tail.

Jay is out at training today, so Carlos is by himself on Saturday morning. He figures he should start by picking up random sports equipment and neatly placing it in the closet, but the sight of the closet has Carlos bug-eyed. It’s a mess, chaotic and disorganized, random trinkets falling off the shelves.

He’s not mad, maybe a little annoyed, but not mad. Jay’s life on the Isle was restocking his father’s store and stealing from people, defending himself with strength and skill. Jafar never had a house, they just lived in his shop. Jay never had a bedroom or even a bed before coming to Auradon. He never had anything to clean or take care of.

Carlos though…cleaning was his life on the Isle. He mopped and waxed and scrubbed and swept and wiped and dusted constantly. That was his life, cleaning and cooking for Cruella.

They’re both the products of their parents, Carlos muses, he and Jay were raised in opposite manners. It’s why they work well.

The day passes and Carlos is realizing for the first time how dirty Jay’s apartment is. How dirty _their_ apartment is. It’s familiar, and therefore calming, to clean so thoroughly. It’s a task Carlos is good at and muscles memory takes over, even though he hasn’t seen Cruella since the day the limo took him off the Isle.

Hours later, the closet is organized with smaller sports equipment on the bottom shelves and the larger pieces off to the side. The supplies for Dude (like his clothes and the shampoo and conditioner for his _b-a-t-h-s_ that he quakes at when Carlos picks up, so it’s best to store them out of sight) are on the second shelf, cleaning products are above and extra toiletries are on the top shelf.

“Oh yeah,” Carlos nearly moans. “That looks _so_ much better.”

He starts in on gathering laundry, which is everywhere. Including the pile on the floor of crap Carlos has pulled from the back of the closet, under the bed, behind a desk, in the bathroom, but, surprisingly, none in the hamper.

It takes two trips to make it to the laundry room for laundry alone, then a third for Jay’s sheets which probably haven’t been washed since he left Auradon Prep.

In the meantime, Carlos plays fetch with Dude and does all of his homework for the next week. He even has a half hour to talk with Evie on the phone during her lunch break – she’s an intern for a fashion magazine – and they make plans to go shopping next week.

The clothes are folded and neatly tucked away, the sheets on the bed are fresh and unwrinkled. The apartment looks like one of its inhabitants actually gives a damn and his name is Carlos Oscar De Vil.

“Hey, hot stuff,” Jay greets as soon as he walks in the room. “I brought dinner!”

“Your left over pizza?” Carlos eyes the box in his hand. “How on earth did I ever get so lucky?”

Jay sticks his tongue out and opens the box. A fresh pizza, with all eight slices, sits inside. There’s even an extra cup of marinara sauce and black olives on half.

With a grin and cheerful cry, Carlos takes the box out of Jay’s hands and sits down at his desk. He kisses Jay’s hand as he passes on his way to the shower and Carlos definitely moans while eating.

This is one of the reasons he loves Jay.

Carlos has put away three slices and is debating his fourth when Jay steps out of the shower in just a towel.

“Where are my pajama bottoms?” Jay pouts as he looks under the bed. “I left them in the bathroom when I changed this morning.”

“Top drawer to the right,” Carlos says after swallowing. Slice number four was too tempting to resist. “Your underwear and socks are in the drawer to the left.”

Jay gives him a funny look, but checks the specified drawers and pulls out his pajamas in amazement. “Did you…do my laundry?” He brings the clothing up to his nose and sniffs.

“Yeah, throw it in the hamper next time,” Carlos points a finger at Jay with a firm scowl. “Not just all over the floor and in the bathroom and wherever you strip. The hamper is specifically there for-!”

He’s cut off when Jay grabs his face and kisses him. Carlos still has half a slice in his hands and it drops back into the box. Jay pulls him out of his seat without ever breaking their lips apart and wraps his arms around Carlos’ back.

Whatever scolding he was about to do is forgotten. Carlos wipes the grease of his pizza on Jay’s towel before bringing it up to fist in his hair – even if Jay doesn’t know where the hamper is, he is a firm believer in keeping his hair clean.

“Hey, easy, boy,” Carlos sighs as Jay moves down to his throat. “If this is your way of saying thanks, well… You’re welcome.” He lets his head fall back as Jay finds the little sweet spot above his collar bone.

“It’s not,” Jay’s fingers work their way under his shirt. “I mean, _thanks_ , but that’s not what this is. I just…” he licks up Carlos’ neck, “missed you is all.”

They’ve had sex loads of times, but it’s been hard the past year when they were separated so often. Of course they fucked when Carlos came to visit a couple of times and Jay has ‘properly welcomed’ Carlos home now that they live together again, but it’s been infrequent to say the least.

And, well, Carlos is a healthy young man. His libido is nearing its peak. He would definitely like to fool around more often than they do.

His shirt ends up on the floor and they manage to stumble over to Jay’s bed. The two of them collapse in a heap and roll around on the comforter until they settle with Carlos on top of Jay, his towel having fallen off somewhere in their wrestling.

“Stupid shorts,” Jay grumbles at he paws at Carlos’ zipper. “Make them go away.”

“Of course.” Carlos pecks his lips before stripping his shorts and underwear down. “Watch this.” He balls them up and throws them against the wall, where they slide down into the hamper. “ _That_ ’s where dirty clothes go.”

Jay laughs and shoves him, both of them crawling up to lay side by side with their heads on the pillows. They kiss again, slower this time, while Jay has one hand on Carlos’ hip and the other on his neck, thumbing at his ear. It takes a moment before Jay pulls away and turns his head into the pillow, sniffing it. “Did you wash my sheets too?”

Carlos blinks. Is this what Jay wants to talk about right now. “Yeah, they looked like they needed to be cleaned. Why?”

With an ease and speed Carlos is ever envious of, Jay rolls them over. He has a sharp grin on his face and dark eyes. “Relax, C.” He dips down to kiss Carlos’ throat, then collar bones, then his nipples, taking one into his mouth as his hand travels lower.

“J- _ay_.” Carlos arches as teeth scrape over the nub.

“Just lay back,” he whispers in Carlos’ ear. “I’m gonna blow you.” His hand wraps around Carlos’ cock, eagerly hard. “Just lay back and enjoy it.”

As if Carlos would ever complain.

* * *

“I’m _so_ happy you’re finally at school with us again,” Evie sings and grabs his hand, pulling him through the store.

“I know, you’ve said that every day for a month.”

“I’ve missed my little brother,” Evie coos and pinches his cheeks, laughing when he slaps her hand away. “Okay, come on. Ben is coming up this weekend to celebrate Mal’s next art show. Help me plan a fabulous dinner for both of them.”

Carlos likes grocery shopping. It’s a lot of fun. Shopping on the Isle was mostly trading rotten fruit for moldy bread and they never needed to shop at Auradon Prep. He gets to plan and buy according to his tastes, search for coupons and deals, try new things!

He’s pretty sure Jay doesn’t know how to shop. He knows how to steal, of course, but the cupboards in their little apartment are all snack foods and they live on pizza.

Not that Carlos is whining about pizza! But it would be nice to experience making an actual meal for the first time in his life, rather than trying to pass off stale bread and rancid meat as an elegant dinner for Cruella.

Evie decides on doing chicken with strawberry cake as dessert, but doesn’t buy much else. She and Mal are pretty good at doing basic shopping once or twice a week.

Carlos, with the money he’s saved up from tutoring at Auradon Prep, leaves with quite a bit more. It’s nothing fancy by Auradon standards, but he’s pretty damn impressed with himself. Two loaves of bread (one _wheat_ and one _multi-grain_ ), vegetables and fruit, some spices and some vegetarian meats.

After growing up with a constant emptiness in his stomach, Carlos isn’t about to turn down _anything_ edible. But, if given the choice, he would like to not eat animals.

He helps Evie with her bags up to the third floor, then comes back down to get his own bags and bring them into his apartment on the first floor.

Jay also has a summer job as a tourney assistant coach, Carlos is pretty sure. He knows it has something to do with sports, he’s just not entirely sure _what_ , so the apartment is empty. For a while, he is upstairs with Evie, helping with her dinner. They chat about fashion and Carlos’ classes, Ben’s stress as king and Mal’s new art projects, the Isle kids coming to Auradon next month and loud next door neighbors. The people in 208 are such assholes!

Eventually, Evie shoos him out. Carlos has a feeling that the celebrations won’t just stop with dinner and that Evie needs time to primp and prepare herself for another wild round of sex with her boyfriend and girlfriend and he shudders.

There’s some time before dinner and Carlos is ahead of schedule with his classes and Dude was just bathed recently, so he figures now is as good a time as any to bust out his cooking skills now that there is proper food in the apartment.

He sends a text to Jay (which is like a little note he can send by pressing the letters on the screen of his smart phone, how cool!) that dinner is covered and to come hungry. Then Carlos makes pasta and sauce and even tries a new recipe for peanut butter and chocolate cookies for dessert because there’s this thing called _pinterest_ that Jane introduced him to last year and Carlos wants to try everything he sees.

Just after six, Jay comes in with his hair pulled back in a bun, looking handsome and perfect as always.

“Hey,” Carlos greets with a grin. “How was work?”

Jay cracks his neck and groans. “Boring. Discussing plays is not as fun as acting them out on the playing field.”

“Poor boy,” Carlos hums sympathetically. He only his to stretch a teeny bit to kiss Jay on the lips and his boyfriend happily returns it.

When they break, Jay sniffs the air. “That’s not pizza. Or Chinese. Or Taco Bell.” He quirks a brow at Carlos. “What did you get?”

“Groceries,” Carlos sticks his tongue out. “Maybe they’re not up to your canned spaghetti-o’s or your ramen noodles, but if I learnt how to cook on the Isle with garbage, I’m sure my cooking with proper ingredients is better.”

“Cooking?” Jay steps back a bit and his eye brows raise.

“You’re familiar with the term?” Carlos puts a hand to his chest in astonishment. “Yeah, it’s just spaghetti because how hard is it to mess up spaghetti? I might be a little rusty with my skills, but I’ve been cooking for Cruella since I could pull a chair over to reach the stove.” He says easily because Jay won’t flinch at that like everyone else in Auradon does. “And the meatballs are made out of soy, so really they’re soyballs, but they sounded good so I figured we could try… Jay?”

His boyfriend is still standing by the door, peering into the kitchen where Carlos has wandered into. “You cooked. For me?”

Carlos squirms under the intense gaze. “Well, I’ll be eating it too you know. And I made some cookies for dessert.”

Jay still doesn’t say anything.

“It’s not poisoned, Jay. Heh,” he shrugs his shoulders. “Are you…okay?”

“Yeah.” Jay swallows and looks at him. “I just…nothing.”

“Are you sure it’s nothing? I mean, did you have plans for dinner tonight?” Carlos looks back at the pasta on the stove, covered in order to keep it warm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I’ll ask next time.”

“Next time?”

Carlos flushes. “Or maybe I won’t cook again if you don’t like it, but we can try it.” He’s looking down at the floor, suddenly embarrassed, but he hears Jay walk over to him. As soon as Carlos looks up, Jay is cradling his face and leaning down to kiss him. Not a peck like Carlos gives when they first see each other after a day a part, but a long one, like he’s hungry, but not for food.

When Carlos moans, Jay nips at his lip, swallows his noise, and the tip of his tongue passes into Carlos’ mouth.

He doesn’t realize they’re moving until the edge of the table is against his lower back, but Jay keeps pushing until Carlos is laying on the wood and he can follow on top.

“Oh, German shepherds, we’re not having sex on the table!”

“Why not?” Jay busy himself by kissing down Carlos’ jaw and to his ear, where he takes the skin in between his teeth.

“I… Oooooh.” Damn it, Jay knows all of his weaknesses and Carlos’ ears are the _worst_. “The table…”

“Good place for sex.”

“But I set it and everything!” Carlos whines. It’s hard to sound upset when Jay’s tongue is trailing his neck.

Jay looks up and finally notices the plates, the silverware and the mismatched cups and he exhales. “Holy shit, you set the table.”

“Of cours-!”

They’re kissing again, hard and needier. Jay’s panting into his mouth, one knee in between Carlos’ and grinding down against his thigh.

And, shit, Jay is _hard_. Well, so is Carlos because Jay’s a really good kisser, but Jay is like fully hard, like more than the average make out causes.

Carlos groans into the kiss, biting on Jay’s lip just a little too rough and pushing his knee up.

Jay gives a strangled moan and bucks into his thigh.

As much as Carlos loves to have sex with Jay, this might be the best way. The table is not meant to hold the weight of two young men and Jay is definitely not letting him get up anytime soon.

He trails his fingers down Jay’s spine, grinning at the shiver and goosebumps that arise. His other hand grips Jay’s ass, pulls him so close that there is no space left between them, encourages him to find his orgasm against Carlos’ leg.

There’s an eager growl against his lips and Carlos smirks. He moans, opens his mouth more for Jay’s invading tongue and kisses back just as fiercely. The grinding against his leg is getting wet, nearly slick from the precome seeping through Jay’s shorts and onto his.

But, the table is beginning to wobble under the commotion and the plates are rattling. They do not have the money to replace a table if this one collapses. Time to pull out the big guns.

Carlos releases his death grip on Jay’s shoulder and tangles his fingers in silky black hair, pulling sharply. Not too hard, but hard enough for Jay to cry against his mouth as his hips stutter. The wet spot between them increases as Jay orgasms, rocking against Carlos’ thigh pitifully until his trembling body can stop.

There is a moment of silence as they just breathe.

“Uh, Jay?” Carlos gently pets his head. “Can I get up now?”

Sluggish lips find his chin, but slowly, Jay pushes himself up. He blinks around, spots the dishes and silverware that moved with the table and runs a hand through his hair.

Carlos sits and smirks at the wet stain on Jay’s shorts. He’s still hard, but he can at least wait until after dinner before getting off. He doesn’t want the spaghetti to get cold after all. “You must be really wound up from work, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jay rubs the back of his neck. “Work.”

* * *

It’s a few weeks later and all Carlos really has to do with his free time is hang with Mal, when she’s not in her art studio, and Evie, when she’s not traveling to the magazine company her internship is at, and entertain Ben when he comes up and his girlfriends are busy with work. Between work and tourney practice, Jay is gone for most of the day, but after having gone the last school year apart, Carlos is content to just share a bed at night.

He also has Dude though. They both have been living in the apart for almost a month and it’s about time Dude got another… _b-a-t-h_.

Carlos discretely takes the shampoo conditioner from the closet and hides them in a towel, shoving them in the bathroom. He takes Dude outside for a couple of minutes, ensures the dog does his business out here instead of in the tub, then picks him up and carries him all the way to the bathroom, where Dude begins to whine incessantly.

“Yeah, yeah, go on and cry,” Carlos coos as he begins to run the water. Not only is this a _b-a-t-h_ , which Dude hates, but he’s still unfamiliar with the tub in their new home, so he’s freaking out twice as hard. Carlos has a heart for his poor dog and strips off his own shirt and socks before stepping into the water too, petting Dude and making nonsensical noises at him.

Dude cries and woofs when Carlos douses him, relaxes a little bit with shampoo is soothed into his fur because Carlos takes the time to give an excellent belly rub.

“Hey, C? You home?”

Carlos lifts his head from where he’s kissing Dude’s nose. “Yeah! I’m in the bathroom! Come here!”

“No, man. I love you, but I don’t want to see you pissing.”

“I’m bathing Dude, jackass!”

The door opens slowly and Carlos flicks water at him. Jay laughs and shuts the door behind him. “Hi buddy,” he sings to Dude. “Is Carlos torturing you?”

Dude yips.

“Come here and help me with him,” Carlos says as he rinses his hands. “He hates when I pour water on him.”

“So don’t pour water on him.”

“And let him run around all soap-y and not rinse him?” Carlos flicks water at his boyfriend again. “That would ruin all the cleaning I did.”

Jay gives him one of those intense looks again, the same one he always gives when Carlos does laundry or vacuums or does the dishes. Carlos doesn’t know what the look means, but the same thing almost always follows and that can’t happen mid-way through Dude’s bath.

“Come on, Jay,” he pleads and bats his eyes. “Come on in and keep him still. He’s practically our son and he needs you right now!”

Carlos doesn’t even get to look down at Dude before Jay is surging forward and kissing him, sending Carlos flat on his ass in the water. He was already soaked anyway, so it doesn’t matter, but he’s still in the middle of giving Dude a _b-a-t-h_!

“Jay, quit it!” He leans away, but Jay follows, nearly crawling into the tub with him. “I can’t do that until Dude is done!”

With a huff and scowl, Jay takes the little cup on the side and fills it with water, dumping it carelessly over Dude’s back. He does it again and again, all while Carlos holds Dude still and hushes him, getting more water on himself and Carlos than the actual dog (though, Jay in a wet t-shirt is kind hot. The material clinging to his stomach and revealing every defined muscle and Carlos is not bothered in the slightest).

Even in his hurry, Carlos notices that Jay takes care to not get water on Dude’s face or in his ears. He’s making quick work and he’s not as thorough, but he is still gentle with Dude.

The rinsing that would have taken Carlos about 10 minutes takes Jay less than two. He sets the cup down, picks the soaking wet dog up and out of the tub and ushers Dude out of the bathroom.

“No!” Carlos yelps and tries to stand but the soapy water makes it hard. “He’ll get everything wet!”

Jay doesn’t respond, just grabs Carlos shoulders and pulls him out of the tub next. They both end up on the floor, Jay on his back with Carlos sitting on him, but they’ve had sex on the floor before.

Desperate lips find his and the kiss is clumsy and messy – not just because the two of them are soaked and laying in a giant puddle on the linoleum floor. Jay immediately reaches down to grope his ass, fingers slipping beneath his shorts for skin on skin contact.

Okay, if they’re fucking right now, so be it. Carlos is half naked already. He tries to push Jay’s shirt up and over, but Jay stops him.

“Don’t worry about clothes,” he breaks the kiss long enough to say. Jay hoists Carlos up and fumbles with the fly of his pants, digging his feet into the ground so he can lift his hips and slide his jeans down.

When Carlos is lowered, he feels the detailed outline of Jay’s cock against his ass. If they don’t need to be naked, this is just a quicky and Carlos could definitely use an orgasm after the stress of bathing Dude.

He fumbles for the lube that is kept in the bottom cupboard under the sink – this is not the first time they’ve had sex in the bathroom, Carlos has learnt to keep lube everywhere. Jay takes it from his hands as Carlos struggles with his own shorts, sticking to his knees with water and dog shampoo.

(Which reminds him, he didn’t get to condition Dude’s fur. Damn it.)

The shorts are kicked off to the side while Jay pops the cap off and squirts some on to his hand. A good portion ends up on the floor, but Carlos already knows he’ll be mopping later anyway.

Jay pulls him down into a kiss again, sucking on Carlos bottom lip as he traces a single finger around his puckered hole. He pushes in slowly, fucks Carlos with just one finger before carefully adding a second.

Carlos keens and drops his head, giving Jay access to his best erogenous zone. His boyfriend wastes no time in sucking on Carlos’ ear, dragging his teeth over sensitive skin. The sensation is so pleasurable that Carlos doesn’t even register the third finger in his ass, picking up speed.

“Okay, okay,” Carlos pants against Jay’s neck. “I’m good!”

More lube is poured into Jay’s hand and he strokes his cock with it, coating himself thoroughly. His slick-free hand grabs Carlos’ hip and guides him down to sit on Jay’s dick.

They both moan at the feeling. Carlos squirms a bit, registers the sting of being so full and waits for the dull pain to subside. He whines into Jay’s throat, kissing the skin exposed before him and sucking on his Adam’s apple.

“Carlos.”

“ _Jay_.”

With a muffled moan, Carlos raises his hips just a tad before sinking back down, taking Jay’s cock deeper this time. He moves again, lifting himself and dropping down, over and over until he can sit fully on Jay, the metal zipper of his jeans digging into Carlos’ ass.

He pushes himself off of Jay’s chest, sitting straight on his boyfriends cock, and places his hands on a firm chest for leverage. Carlos pants, he feels his face burn, but watching Jay lie on his back in the middle of their bathroom is…hot. There’s not even enough space for him to lay flat, his knees are raised because the room isn’t long enough to accommodate his legs, but they’re making it work.

Carlos shudders. He rocks back and forth for a minute, rolling his hips. Jay’s zipper is jagged and nearly painful against his ass cheek, a little too close to Carlos’ rim for his liking, but there’s something hot, _dirty_ even, in how Jay is fully clothed. Like he was so desperate to be in Carlos that properly undressing wasn’t a concern because the priority was simply _having_ Carlos.

Shit, Jay always makes him feel like he’s some sort of unattainable treasure. Jay always makes him feel special.

His knees ache against the hard tile of the floor, but Carlos braces his hands on Jay’s chest, thumbing over his nipples. He rises and sinks steadily, both of Jay’s hands on his hips so he can better guide Carlos. One is slick with sweat, the other is slick with lube, but they are firm and warm on his skin.

“Fuck, C,” Jay growls. “Come on. Faster.”

Carlos grinds down, hissing at the sensation. “How about as _fast_ as I like?” He smirks and looks down at Jay. There’s no way for their positions to be flipped in the cramped room, at least not without injuring one or both of them and there’s no way Jay will risk hurting him, Carlos is sure of it.

He’s in control right now. It’s rare that Carlos can fully dictate what happens between them. It’s a head rush.

With his hands firmly against Jay’s chest, Carlos raises himself and drops down at a pace he likes – not quite slow, but definitely not fast either. He adjusts himself until Jay’s cock drags against his prostate on every move and he keens at the feeling. Carlos clenches on instinct, tightening his muscles at the sensitivity and that…is enough for Jay.

Below him, Jay groans and squeezes his eyes. His hands flex on Carlos’ hips and he uses his feet planted on the floor to buck up. His cock twitches and spasms and spills inside of Carlos.

Jay has come in him dozens of times, but this takes Carlos by surprise. They’ve been having sex for, what, five minutes? Jay’s stamina _always_ outlasts his.

It seems Jay remembers that too because a moment later, Jay wraps his hand, the one with lube still slicking the way, around Carlos’s swollen cock and pumps.

The sensation of Jay still throbbing against his prostate and the hand on his dick leaves Carlos gasping. A few good strokes later, he spills too, covering Jay’s shirt in white.

Both are breathless and Carlos falls back down onto Jay, still filled with come and cock, but he just pants against Jay’s shoulder.

What the _hell_ has gotten into him lately?

* * *

One night, Carlos makes a sandwich and tosses some chips in a little plastic baggie with an apple and a fudge browning (another recipe from pinterest) and sticks them all in a paper bag with _Jay_ written in pen. The next morning, he is shaken awake with the question “ _did you pack my lunch for me?_ ” floating around and when Carlos tiredly nods, Jay insists on giving him oral again. It makes Jay ten minutes late to tourney practice, but he’s more than pleased with himself.

Later in the same week, Carlos goes shopping with Evie again and he picks up the granola bars Jay is so crazy for, but Carlos thinks tastes like dog treats. When Jay sees them, he kisses the very breath out of Carlos.

Packing Jay’s lunch becomes a normal thing and when he forgets it one Friday morning, Carlos goes on a jog with Dude to take it up to the field. When Jay sees him and realizes what Carlos has in his hands, he pleads that they leave Dude with the other players because Jay just _has_ to show him something in the locker room and that something is Jay’s dick because he’s fumbling with Carlos’ shorts as soon as the door closes. Jay promises that no one from the tourney team will come in, but Carlos is not prepared to have sex in a public place, so they compromise with Carlos jerking Jay off and speeding up the process by sucking on one finger before reaching around to play with Jay’s prostate.

There’s no doubt that Carlos is not good at reading people, but he’s still pretty damn smart. Something of a pattern is happening.

It is a bit of a shock when Jay starts to reciprocate though.

He comes back from coaching with his own bag of groceries every week. He gives Dude a _b-a-t-h_ when Carlos is in class. He calls up Ben and gets a step-by-step instruction of how to use the washing machine and has the laundry folded and put away before Carlos gets back.

Jay even goes out and buys an ironing board.

Carlos asks _why_ and Jay shrugs and grins and says he just likes the idea of them having one.

* * *

The fall semester will begin in just a few more weeks and Carlos is buzzing with excitement. His summer classes are child’s play and he’s passing all easily. Jay is getting more involved with tourney practice and assistant coaching since the school games beginn in less than a month. Carlos finds himself home alone more often, but Jay still makes decent time for him.

“Let’s go shopping,” Jay says after he gets back from his run on Tuesday. “We can get some stuff for the apartment before school starts up and everything gets crazy.”

Carlos peeks up from his book. “Like food?”

“No…” Jay takes the elastic out of his hair and brushes out the knots the wind caused. “Like…stuff.”

“How specific.”

Jay flings the elastic band at him and hits Carlos in the shoulder. “Come on. We can even get some stuff for Dude, like toys or whatever.”

Carlos reaches down to be Dude’s head. He pick up his dog and walks over to the little crate by the kitchen. “Okay, we can go.”

“Right now?”

“You gonna put on a shirt first?”

Jay pulls a shirt out of his dresser and tugs it on, then bats his eyes. “All done. Let’s go!”

They take a bus to a busier part of the city and Carlos stays close behind Jay. He hasn’t explored much of Corona on his own. Carlos likes to stick to the campus and the grocery store and all these new sights make him anxious.

He reaches down to hold Jay’s hand and joy sparks in his stomach. Carlos doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how much open affection they can show now that they’re off the Isle.

Apparently Jay did some of his own shopping his freshman year. He’s familiar enough to know where to go and drags Carlos into a little store around the corner of the bus stop. It’s larger than any shop on the Isle, but rather small compared to other shops in the kingdom.

Carlos keeps his notebook out and has a running tab on everything they throw into the cart. There’s an extra set of hangers, some blankets and lightbulbs and even a candle. They grab an extra set of towels and random toiletries. Jay buys fancy shampoo that Carlos rolls his eyes at while Carlos grabs a new tool kit that makes Jay snicker.

“Okay, what else do we need?” Carlos marks all the items in their cart, along with the prices to estimate tax. “I think we’re good.”

Jay doesn’t head for the checkout up front though. “Let’s go look over here.” The sign hanging from the ceiling reads _Home Accessories_.

“What for?” Carlos tilts his head. The list in his notebook is short, but what’s the point in buying more than the necessities? “The apartment comes with most of this stuff.” Still, he follows Jay over.

“Yeah, but we can customize our place. You know, pick out rugs and curtains and whatever.”

“Rugs? Curtains?” Carlos snickers as they trail down the aisle. There’s a plaque on a shelf that reads _home is where the heart is_ and it makes him smile. Still, it doesn’t make sense for Jay to want to look at this kind of stuff. “Why?”

Jay’s face is tinted pink. “Make our place more…homey.”

Carlos freezes in front of the carpet samples and his jaw drops. “Oh Dalmatians.”

“What?”

“You’re totally into the whole domesticity thing.”

“The what?”

Carlos runs his hands through his hair. How has it taken him this long to realize it all? “The cleaning and the packed lunches and the stupid ironing board that we don’t need. You…oh my evil. You like the idea of us being _homey_.” Which, honestly, was not a word Carlos ever thought he would hear from Jay.

“No!” Jay’s knuckles on the cart tighten and he looks off to the side. His eyes catch the same plaque and he quickly looks away. “We could just make…you know…it’s our place…we can…whatever.”

“Is this, like, a kink?”

Jay squirms and he mumbles. “No. It’s not a kink.”

_An abnormal sexual fetish_ , Carlos’ mind supplies. Yeah, this is definitely a kink.

“Hey, Jay,” Carlos reaches out when his boyfriend scowls and starts to leave the aisle. “Relax. I wasn’t making fun of you. I just…I didn’t expect that.”

Really, though, he should have. While Carlos never considered Hell Hall as _home_ , it was something. Jay never had a house. He and Jafar lived in the shop. Jay never had a room or a kitchen (not like Jafar ever kept food for them anyway), not until Auradon. He had gone his whole life without any kind of space that was _his_ , of course Jay would be obsessed with the idea after being exposed to it.

Carlos just didn’t think it would be taken to a sexual level.

“We don’t have to get anything,” says Jay. His cheeks are still pink and he won’t look at Carlos. “Let’s just go.”

“No!” Carlos grips his hand. “I want to do this. We can pick out rugs for the bathroom that match the new towels,” he glances back at their cart. “And curtains that match our bed spreads.”

Jay snickers. “Matching? I wasn’t going to go that far, but you think _I_ ’m weird?”

“I didn’t say weird! Just unexpected,” Carlos pokes his chest. “But…I think it’s kind of hot too,” he shuffles his feet. “Building a home. With you.”

“Yeah?”

When Carlos looks up, the color in Jay’s cheeks hasn’t faded, but at least they’re making eye contact now. “Yeah. Making that little apartment become _our_ place. Cooking with you and packing your lunch like we’re some married couple.”

It’s not the first time the word _married_ has been said between them. Jay and Carlos will always be _Jay and Carlos_. There’s no one else that gave him food on the Isle, patched him up, saw his nightmares and still decided to stick around. Maybe they’re not Auradon standards, but in terms of the Isle, they’ve practically been a married couple for years now.

Jay steps closer and wraps his arms around Carlos’ waist. “You being my husband in our little home sounds pretty damn nice.”

“Just us and our son, Dude. Or, umm, if we ever decided to have kids, we could adopt.”

It’s the same reaction as the first time Carlos did Jay’s laundry and cooked him dinner. The kiss steals his very breath, just like everything else about Jay. A hand on his lower back pulls Carlos closer and he’s holding on to Jay’s side. It’s only until a stiff erection pokes his thigh that Carlos steps back.

“How set are you against no public sex?” Jay murmurs with his eyes half closed. “Because the bathroom back here has a lock on it. No one would bug us.”

“Sex in a public restroom. Oh boy, how have I ever resisted your charm?” Carlos deadpans. “What’s our honeymoon? Fucking in the parking lot of a fast food joint?”

The word honeymoon has Jay all starry eyed again. He nods happily.

“Give me two minutes,” Carlos jabs his chest before searching out appropriate rugs for the bathroom. “Then we can go.”

They check out and collect their bags. Now when they walk through town, Jay stands behind Carlos and makes him lead because Jay’s erection hasn’t gone down at all. The bus ride is awkward as hell, but Jay sits with the bags on his lap and by the time they’re back to Corona’s campus, he’s a little more controlled.

That control disappears as soon as they’re in their dorm again.

Bags are dropped to the floor (thank goodness that the cashier wrapped the lightbulbs in an extra layer of newspaper) as Carlos just manages to lock the door behind them. Jay’s hands are all over him: his face, his sides, his ass, his hair, like skin on skin contact could keep them alive.

Carlos stumbles backwards from the force and nearly collides into the wall, but Jay braces him for the impact and slows their stumbling. With the wall at his back and Jay’s hand on either side of him, Carlos has nowhere to go. Not that he _wants_ to leave this position, but Carlos sucks on Jay’s bottom lip at the thought that the only thing that keeps him stable in life is his wild boyfriend. The only way to move is by taking Jay with him.

Deft hands pull at the bottom of his shirt and Carlos sighs when Jay’s fingers find his stomach. His hands are warm and calloused, but so gentle and giving. Carlos returns the favor, one of his hands moving under Jay’s shirt and the other fumbling with the zipper of his jeans.

Carlos pulls away long enough to ask for lube and whines when Jay’s teeth find his earlobe.

“By the bed.”

“Kick your, _ohh_ , your shoes off.” Carlos demands before they move away from the door. “Can’t track dirt all over th-.”

Keeping their apartment, their _home_ , clean has the same effect as the one time (or, well, two times. Maybe three. Or ten) Carlos licked chocolate syrup off Jay’s dick.

There’s a growl and a firm grip on Carlos’ ass, pulling him up. Carlos wraps his legs around Jay’s waist and allows himself to be carried and nearly thrown on to the bed.

Jay grabs the lube while Carlos pulls his shirt over his head and throws it into the hamper. He works at his jeans, kicking them off before they follow his shirt. When he’s just in his boxers – and yes, they have paw prints on them and Carlos loves them – he works on pushing Jay’s pants down too. This is not going to be another bathroom situation with Carlos fully naked and Jay fully clothed, no matter how hot that was.

“Get your shirt off!” Carlos demands. He pushes Jay on his back so Carlos can completely pull his boyfriend’s stupid jeans and underwear down and then kick off his own boxers.

“So damn bossy.” Jay yanks his shirt off and tosses it to the side. It doesn’t land in the hamper, but it’s close enough.

The sight of naked Jay always makes Carlos flustered. He lunges forward and takes Jay’s lips as hostage before working over a dark neck, a broad chest and a toned stomach. Carlos stops just above his pubic hair, neatly trimmed and short. He is fully prepared to give the best head Jay has ever received, but before Carlos can even lick his lips, Jay pulls him up.

“No, man,” he says with an expression that’s almost painful. “You can’t do that.”

“I’ve done it before. You usually like it.”

“No, C.” Jay groans and pouts. “I’m way too close. If you do that, I’m gonna finish in like, ten seconds. And I _really_ want to fuck you.”

The admission has Carlos’ face burning. It’s that rush of power again, just like in the bathroom the day they bathed Dude. Jay is so wound up from Carlos, from their life together, that his desire has already bubbled to the surface. “Okay. Let’s go.”

He lays down on his back, making a mental note to wash Jay’s sheets later today. Probably during dinner, which could lead to another whole sex session, which meant that more sheets would need to be washed and by the end of it all, Carlos won’t be able to walk for a week.

“This is definitely a kink.”

Jay shushes him with a kiss, smearing lube against a tight hole. Carlos relaxes into the mattress, trusting Jay to be easy with him. The first finger is hardly an intrusion and the second finger makes Carlos moan. They move deep, nearly lethargic in their pace, which is not what Carlos expected when Jay is so riled up. Their prep in the bathroom hadn’t even been this slow.

When Carlos reaches down to palm Jay’s cock and his hand catches dripping pre-come, he muses that Jay is dragging his fingers in order to regain control and ease his libido before entering Carlos. He’s finding time to reign himself in and make this last.

He hasn’t even pushed a third finger inside of Carlos yet.

“Come on,” Carlos moves his hips down. “Finish up and get in me.”

“Be patient,” Jay groans against his cheek.

“If you don’t hurry up,” Carlos speeds up his hand on Jay’s cock, “I’m going to tell you about the little love notes I’m going to start leaving in your packed lunches and how I think we should adopt another dog.”

“Are you laughing at me?”

Thank _fuck_ , Jay finally gets three fingers into him. They’re slick with lube and Carlos has eased with two fingers in him so much that there’s hardly a stretch. It was probably done to silence him, but Carlos has other plans.

“No, never,” he coos. “Though, to be fair, you once told me dirty knock knock jokes while we were fucking because they kept making _you_ laugh.”

Jay kisses him again and Carlos buries his free hand in Jay’s hair. Their lips part and Carlos whines into Jay’s mouth when his prostate is stimulated. He can feel the fucker smirk against his mouth.

“You ready?”

“I’ve been ready for five minutes.”

Jay grabs the lube again, but Carlos snatches it from him. He squirts a decent amount into his palm before reaching down to stroke Jay’s dick again, pumping and twisting his wrist to coat him fully.

(And to tease him. Just a little bit.)

“I’m good, I’m good!” Jay’s eyes are squeezed tight and he’s thrusting into Carlos’ hand.

“ _Be patient_.”

Jay groans before pushing Carlos’ hand off of him. One hand is planted on the pillow beside Carlos’ head, the other is clutching his hip. He takes a deep breath and kisses Carlos, groaning into the younger man’s mouth as Jay enters him in one drawn-out movement.

Carlos breaks the kiss to throw his head back. His eyes are clenched shut and his mouth is open because breathing is so damn difficult right now. It’s not painful or stressful, it’s just… _full_ in general. Jay is throbbing inside him, so searing and heated that Carlos gets goosebumps.

Above him, Jay is not faring any better. His face is hidden in the crook of Carlos’ neck, hips frighteningly still and knuckles white around the pillow and Carlos’ hip.

“Move.”

“If I move, I’m gonna come.”

“That’s the point of sex!” Carlos digs his heels into the mattress to arch up, grind onto Jay’s swollen cock until he can feel heavy balls against his ass. “Come on, please?” He whines and sounds so pitiful, but Carlos can’t properly move with Jay holding his hip and this is torture.

With a hard swallow, Jay pulls back, the head of his cock dragging over Carlos’ prostate, and pushes back in. They both moan. Carlos squirms as Jay moves steadily, the pace still too slow for his liking.

“Jay, hurry up,” he pants. “Faster.”

“Nuh uh. Gonna make this last.”

Carlos’ hands, which had been on Jay’s shoulders, move before he can think about it. One stops at Jay’s nipple, thumbing over it, while the other lays on top of Jay’s hand on his hip.

“One day, we’re going to move out of this little apartment and buy a house,” Carlos nearly whispers. He twists Jay’s nipple between his fingers. “We’ll buy a house and paint it whatever color we want and pick the carpeting. We’ll have a big yard for Dude to run around in and…and we-we’ll plant flowers and start a garden.”

Jay whines, but his hips pick up the pace.

“Oh, _yes-s-s_ ,” Carlos arches. “And we’ll mow the lawn and rake leaves and do all those other domestic, outside chores people do. We’ll make dinner every night and watch movies and we’ll have a home. One that we own and it’s ours.”

“Fuck, Carlos.”

He grins and pulls Jay down for a kiss. His hand on top of Jay’s tightens and Carlos dully notes that it’s Jay’s right hand, which makes it the _wrong_ hand, but hopefully the message will still be clear. He strokes over Jay’s ring finger, caressing the skin and rubbing near the base of his finger.

“And we’re gonna get married, be the married couple with a bunch of dogs and even a kid,” Carlos promises. It’s getting more difficult to talk now that Jay’s properly fucking him, deep and fast, measured and desperate. “I’m going to marry you and call you my husband and let everyone know how crazy in love with you I am.”

The steady rhythm breaks and Jay’s hip lose the pattern. His thrusts are messy and pitiful and short and he groans. That’s how it always gets when Jay’s about to come.

Carlos keens at the feeling of Jay emptying inside him, marking him up and leaving burning come everywhere. Jay’s cock pulses and he fucks into Carlos clumsily, the set pace forgotten and lost in the pleasure.

The whole time, Carlos keeps stroking Jay’s finger.

Once Jay’s spasms have settled down, Carlos reaches for his own cock, but Jay beats him to it. His free hand, the one not being held by Carlos’ own, wraps around his cock and tugs. Jay is still hard inside of him and grinds forward, searching out Carlos’ prostate with the thick head of his dick.

“I’m gonna marry you one day, Carlos De Vil,” he whispers. “I’m gonna make you my husband and have the best home ever with you.”

Carlos gasps and clenches Jay’s hand as the first wave of an orgasm takes over.

* * *

Three years later, Carlos graduates the same year as Jay, Mal and Evie.

Evie already has a job lined up in a clothing industry while Mal is taking on more roles and becoming a political figure, searching out alliances between countries and campaigning for the Isle.

Jay considers playing tourney professionally, but then gives serious thought to being a tourney coach for schools. Carlos thinks he’s still excited for a day in the future that they can have kids of their own.

Carlos goes for engineering and works in an animal hospital. He’s pretty damn sure he can figure out how to make a proper prosthetic for dogs with only three legs, just like their newest dog, Daisy.

They have a different apartment for another year because houses are pretty damn pricey, but they save up together. The cook and clean and grow together. Mal and Evie have a room in the castle, but still live in the same complex as the boys because the four of them aren’t really sure how to live without each other.

Another year passes and Ben lets them know of a little house that is up for sale not too far from his castle. It is small and messy and in need of work, but isn’t that pretty much their whole lives?

Within one week, Jay and Carlos are signing papers and constantly going to hardware stores to make this little house a livable place. It’s a hard effort, but Carlos appreciates this more. It’s like he and Jay are nearly building their home from scratch, modifying it to their liking.

Mal paints designs on their walls while Evie thinks up color schemes. Jay puts up a new wall as Carlos messes with electrical wires.

In the midst of it all, he and Jay wind up married. There’s never a big celebration because who needs one? They’ve been married for years already. Still, they bring along Mal and Evie who cheer as they sign the forms.

Their relationship doesn’t happen in a proper Auradon order. There was sex first, then living together, then buying a house, then marriage and it’s not the textbook relationship, but neither is their home.

The bedroom is filled with books while dog toys take over the living room. The kitchen is half junk food, half fruits and vegetables and the dining room is big enough for a dozen people, but it’s only Jay and Carlos and sometimes Mal, Evie and Ben when they all hang out. There is a spare room that Carlos calls _the office_ , but he and Jay both know it’s a nursery in waiting for when they’re ready.

At the end of each day, Jay does dishes with a pair of plastic yellow gloves that Carlos finds ridiculously hot and they walk Dude and Daisy around the block. Their home is clean and organized and when Carlos falls asleep with his arm over Jay, he thinks _home is where the heart is_.

Carlos looks over at Jay, fast asleep, and kisses his cheek.


End file.
